Brother my brother
by hirochick
Summary: The perfect song for the battle at the valley of the end. not yaoi. first of two stories.


Sorry don't own naruto or the song brother my brother by blessed union of souls.

Brother my brother

Sasuke stood on the head of mandara while naruto stood on the head of the first hokage. \

**Brother my brother****  
****Tell me what are fighting for****  
****We've got to end this war****  
****We should love one another****  
****Oh, can't we just pretend****  
****This war never began****  
****We can try****  
****Brother my brother****  
**

"Sasuke, are you gonna run off again."

Sasuke turns around one black eye, the other black with a yellow iris. His curse mark spread across his face.

"So its you. Hopeless little knucklehead. She sent you. Like I already told sakura, it's over. Just leave me alone. Look at you what's with the angry face."

Naruto watched sasuke chuckle. An evil smirk across his face as he remembered. The academy, being placed on the same team. The bell test and the wave mission.

The wave mission when sasuke took a killing blow for him. In that moment he swore to himself that he would do anything to help his friend his brother.

"Why should you care what I do? It's my concern not yours. My days playing ninja with you leaf children are over."

As sasuke turned and started to walk away he saw a shadow come over him. As he turned naruto landed on him and pinned him down.

"Sasuke, choji, neji, Shikamaru, kiba, and lee, there all fighting to bring you home. You're telling me your comrades risked it all for nothing."

"Comrades, if I stayed with comrades like you I never would have gotten this strong. Now im going to orochimaru. Nothing matters anymore except achieving my goal."

**We face each other from different sides****  
****The anger burns can't remember why****  
****It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain****  
****Our foolish pride makes us hate this way******

**We watch our world fall apart****  
****Tell me what good is winning****  
****When you lose your heart****  
**

And thus the battle begins as sasuke hits naruto off the stature and into the water below.

Sasuke stood up on the head of the statue chuckling as his curse mark resends.

"This is the power he was talking about. With this power I can finally kill him."

**Brother my brother****  
****Tell me what are fighting for****  
****Isn't life worth so much more****  
****We should love one another****  
****Oh, can't we just pretend****  
****This war never began****  
****Tell me why****  
****Brother my brother****  
**

Naruto using ninja wire as pull leapt at sasuke once again. Jutsu and punches were thrown as they fought. Both slowly tapping into their second chakra sources, the curse seal and the fox.

**Yes****  
****We can try****  
****Brother my brother****  
****Yes****  
**

Sasuke had the curse marks spread across half his face as he stared to charge his chidori. Naruto's nails were longer and pointed into claws, his fangs were longer and sharper, and his eyes were red with a cat like pupil as he created his rasengan. Both boys flew at each other and as their attacks hit, a bright light sounded them as they both remembered how they first truly accepted that they weren't alone.

**Let's take a moment and look deep inside****  
****And say we'll learn to give love a try****  
****When matters differ as we seem to be****  
****There's so much more to me than what you see****  
**

Naruto used his attack to force sasuke's into his shoulder as it tore a hole in his lung, he made a scratch across sasuke's headband.

**You don't have to be this way****  
****Think about the consequences****  
****Now turn around and walk away****  
**

As naruto sank down into the water, sasuke was sure he won until an orange glow formed under the water and naruto shot out of the water. Naruto was beast like with orangeish red chakra around him and fox like chakra tails coming out his back.

**Brother my brother****  
****Tell me what are fighting for****  
****Isn't life worth so much more****  
****We should love one another****  
****Oh, can't we just pretend****  
****This war never began****  
****Tell me why****  
****Brother my brother****  
**

The battle was on again. The curse seal went to level two as sasuke's hair grew long and hand like wings ripped from his back.

In the end sasuke won as naruto laid there bleeding and sasuke leaned over him looking down at his unresponsive face. Naruto was out cold. Sasuke's headband fell off right next to naruto's head. Now was the perfect chance to kill the blond but he just couldn't do it. He was better then that. But he knew the real reason, he couldn't kill his brother.

**Brother my brother****  
****Tell me what are fighting for****  
****Isn't life worth so much more****  
****We should love one another****  
****Oh, can't we just pretend****  
****This war never began****  
****Tell me why****  
****Brother my brother**

I really love this song. The first time I watched avatar this song came to mind and also it fits this fight so well.


End file.
